Seasons
by MisfitToyGirl
Summary: Faberry Drabbles following them through the seasons of the year, not in a strict time line and not only humor and romance. Give it a try.     Disclaimer : I own nothing but the idea
1. September

**_A/N : Just something out of the blue, I hope you dance_**

* * *

><p><em>Of all the things I still remember summer's never looked the same the years go by and time just seems to fly by but the memories remain <em>

Summer is by all means your favorite season, this was the time you two fell in love with each other and everything else seemed to disappear, you like to think that you won her over but truth be told you have always been head over heels for that shining star since the day hazel crossed deep brown eyes.

You failed miserably not to stumble over your words while apologizing, she tried her best not to blush so furiously, not to laugh of your funny face.

When you kissed the time passed in slow motion right after going on the speed of the sound and you wish it had last more than just a minute because damn, the greatest thing about you was her, the beautiful smile and the to die for lips were a good bonus.


	2. Photograph

_Every memory of walking out the front door I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for it's hard to say it, time to say it goodbye, goodbye_

It's still summer although fall is near than you think, you can't belive this, you're a lucky bitch for all that's worth. She does not like when you look back but that's just one more thing you can't help.

They were there when you asked her to be your girlfriend, and seriously that was the day of your life but not the last because sooner you'd find out you had a long road to run, you want to stop the clock from turning when she says I love you and you want to draw a picture when she run her fingers through her wet dark hair after a work out.

You two lay down on the grass of the local park, making patterns and plans for the future, you joke with her and she stuck her tongue out in a childish manner that you find so cute, together you decide that you're leaving for a new start, school and family can't hold you guys back and New York is just a flight away.


	3. Fly Away From Here

_If this life gets any harder now It ain't no nevermind ya got me by your side and anytime you want (fly fly fly) yeah we catch a train and find a better place yeah, 'cause we won't let nothin' or no one keep gettin' us down maybe you and I could pack our bags and hit the sky_

Your side of vision goes as far as you can reach, and you do not regret those decisions that brought you here, you close your eyes for a moment and take a deep breathe, you look up to the sky of New York city and what don't surprise you is that your hand is being held by your little brunette whose heart beating you share.

The steps you take, she takes, the smile you sport, she sports and so on.

First, you have to look for an apartament than you two aplly for college and search for a job. But no matter what, you'll be doing it together.

It's the beggining of Fall and you feel a little cold, she brushes the golden locks from your face and kisses your cheek as to reasure that she'll be by your side even when the lights go out and the cold hits you.


	4. Unwell

_But i'm not crazy, i'm just a little unwell I know right now you can't tell but stay awhile and maybe then you'll see a different side of me i'm not crazy, i'm just a little impaired I know right now you don't care but soon enough you're gonna think of me and how I used to be...me_

Too good to be truth, just so easy for you to believe things would be alright for that long, you sit on that crowded bar, hearing the soft notes of the piano that your baby girl is playing, she's singing your favorite song from Matchbox Twenty and you pray that you'll be okay somehow.

It's a crazy time for you guys and you're doing the same as her, your best, you still don't got a job and the bills just keeps coming, you yelled at her because you feel like you're disappointing her, she's in Julliard and works at this same bar, as a singer on the open night shows.

She knows you better than you do because she's singing your hearts out from beneath that spotlight and she knows that you know she has faith on you.

A hard time would come no matter how fast you two ran.

You swear to God or whoever hears you, you'll never let her down or anyone for that matter, you'll never make her cry again because against her voice that is the sound you love the most, her crying is the sound you hate the most.

That's why you don't turn away when she invites you to the stage and you sing along with her.


	5. Two Is Better Than One

_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you and maybe two is better than one there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life and you've already got me coming undone and I'm thinking two is better than one_

I'm throwing a diva fit because Quinn can't seem to understand me, she knows how much it means to me that we get a puppy, I have given her a hundred reasons why and she won't put it on for me what makes me pout like mad and deny her sexy times.

Manage to convince a Fabray is so hard that barely hours trying to do it, I give it up and go to the couch sprawling my body and covering my head with my hand that is not busy clutching the fabric of it.

She crawls on top of me and slowly gives me open mouthed kisses from my earlobe down my jaw line right through my stomach till she reaches my very core.

I bring her face up to me till we are on eye level, our faces so close I can feel her breathe tickling mine and we're nearly kissing when I jump sending her to the floor cursing in Spanich (thank you Satan) I get my keys and coat, look to her figure over my shoulder and wink.

Half a hour later I'm back holding a golden retriever puppy and grinning like a dumb girl, but a girl with a puppy.

Quinn just stares at me and when she goes to lay down on our bed I put my baby right there pretty close and ruffles his silky fur.

She looks at me with dull pleading eyes and I gesture to the couch. Sweet dreams honey.


	6. Hallellujah

_And i've seen your flag on the marble arch l__ove is not a victory march i__t's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

It's your anniversary and you know that she's trying to find you the perfect gift, but what she doesn't know is that you already did a couple months ago, so this is ripping you to pieces that she gets sick because she spent the whole night outside a store to buy you that book you told her about and the starbucks coffee you don't function without.

You must have done something right to deserve such a great girl, so when she pass out banging on the door because she is burning up with fever and you know you should take her to the hospital but she begs not to because of all those paparazzi behind her ass, you strip and do the same with her, then you cuddle her smaller frame closer than you find humanly possible.

You whisper that song she likes till she falls asleep and you sneak out to the living room, you take your phone out and call your friends from glee club, they'll be there soon to see Rachel's first Broadway play.

You're proud of her, you're proud of what you guys made.


	7. It Ends Tonight

_The walls start breathing my minds unweaving maybe it's best you leave me alone. a weight is lifted on this evening I give the final blow._

The winter came, bringing a few sorrows with it, if you ever thought you were scared in your life, try again when some drunk bastard crash his car against Rachel's.

¨ Please Rae, stay with me ¨ You beg to all odds while you hold her hand, so small and helpless on that hospital bed.

You two came all this way, you have been through so many troubles that life threw your way, it's was a pleasure to fight by her side and you don't ask for much.

For just a second you regret having calling her to come home fast because you're feeling alone, you cried on the line for her to be there.

You cry harder when she squeezes your hand because she wants some vodka and chocolate, and you carry her bridal style when she asks you to see the first snow falling.

You my friend, fall on your knees when she stands there by herself when the doctor said she may not walk ever again.

She feels dizzy but don't worry you'll always be there to catch here if she breaks the same goes for her towards you.


	8. Insatiable

_When moonlight crawls along the street chasing away the summer heat footsteps outside somewhere below the world revolves I let it go we build our church above this street we practice love between these sheets _

Right now the world could end and you wouldn't even notice because right now you stand face to face to your lover, she's hot as hell with that sinful short shorts and tank top, she's wearing her reading glasses what makes her more like those sexy librarians, one of her kind.

She's overwhelming gorgeus and the fact the your knees go weak with that view is not a surprise, it could be days, weeks, years, you're still feeling butterflies on you belly, god damnit Quinn, why me, she slightly taller than you what makes you guys fit.

Your foreheads are touching and you do that thing that you've always done with her, you raise you right hand and she raises hers, they met halfway and hold tight it's your mark.

Next thing you know, you're flush against her body, she's ravishing you with her mouth and hands combined, you're held by your thighs and led to the bedroom. You've never felt so wanted, so needed.

¨ Oh hell no baby, you're not topping me ¨ You say between giggles and whimpers.

She just smirks and keeps assaulting your entire body.

You go to heaven but secretly you rather hell, the sins are so much more fun. You together go spinning, turning, jumping and grinding.

Never ending, the room is quite in flames right now, you don't give a shit, you're not having sex you're making love.


	9. Last Friday Night

**_A/N : I really wanted to know what you guys think so far, reviews and suggestions are very welcome, enjoy_**

* * *

><p><em>Last friday night yeah we danced on tabletops and we took too many shots think we kissed but I forgot last friday night yeah we maxed our credit cards and got kicked out of the bar so we hit the boulevard<em>

You woke up with a terrible pounding on your head, too many tequila shots and a singing contest do things to people, four of them, two couples, four best friends.

Not exacly a surprise when you are shielding a brunette from an angry blonde and she holds you for dear life by the waist beneath the sheets, you guys ended up having more fun than planned, a foursome kind of entertainment. Santana whispers the dirty things you did last night to her, her girlfriend and yours.

They're yelling to the top of their lungs and you are feeling so horrible that you can't muster the necessary strenght to pull them apart. So you fall back, not in the pillows but in the arms of a bubbly taller blonde that taps her chin and hangs her head a little to the side, so sweet Brittany, confused.

She turns you around and kisses you tender, it becomes heated and all your problems go away in a matter of seconds.

You don't hear Quinn nor Santana fighting anymore, they find it hot when you and her make out like this.

They're never really into sharing what they possessed but this is an exception.


	10. Into Your Arms

_I'm falling in love b__ut it's falling apart __I need to find my way back to the start w__hen we were in love t__hings were better than they are l__et me back into...i__nto your arms_

You can't believe this is happening again, but this time is with your fucking girlfriend, the boys threw a party, you were working hard at your college stuff so you didn't mind she was going alone, she called you pretty drunk but you made sure she was not driving she would crash at Puck's.

So when she tells you that she slept with him in a drunkness state and that she's pregnant you remind of yourself, so familiar situation, your first reaction is to slap her and you do it hard, you remind her of prom night, you clench your fists with so many power that the blood is already dripping on the cold floor.

You don't know how it happened but you wrap your arms around her and kisses her with the same passion you hurt her, if this was bound to happen then so be it, you're going to be there every step of the way, no matter when or how you will love the brunette star forever.

A couple months passed and you survived to the late night crazy food wishes, the mood changes and the broken hand that you're given due to the extremely hard squeeze she gave you while giving birth to Alison Berry Fabray Puckerman.

If there's a thing in the world that nothing is more powerful that would be love.


	11. Wasted

_Don't waste it it's only here for today you don't own it so you can't just give it away forever is half a moment away so don't waste it it's only here for today everything is waiting here_

You watch from the bench you're sitting in your two beautiful girls and your blonde friend play near the pound, they're feeding the ducks and seem equally happy.

Santana kneels in front of you and brush a finger where your tears are streaming down your face, she knows you after all, you're overwhelmed by how perfect things can be, you have raised a family with Quinn, your baby Alison has two mothers, two aunts and a stupid dad whose eyes she has.

Things couldn't be better even if you wished them to.

¨ Why mommy is crying aunt San? ¨ The little dark haired girl asks crawling on your lap and coming face to face with you.

¨ Because she's a soft sweet ¨ Santana pinches you in the arm quite hard.

¨ Ouch! ¨ You caress the already bruising place on your arm and when you turn around Quinn crashes her lips against yours.

Her forehead is pressed on yours and she raises her hand that way only you guys do and you met her halfway and hold tight, Ali joining in.

¨ One big messed up happy family ¨ Santana says matter-of-factly on her spot in the ground with Brittany clinging into her and tickling her sides.


	12. Want You Bad

_If you could only read my mind you would know that things between us ain't right I know your arms are open wide but you're a little on the straight side I can't lie your one vice is you're too nice come around now can't you see_

Quinn was reading her assignments when her secretary knocked on the door making her way in.

¨ Excuse me Doctor Fabray, you have some visitors ¨

¨ Let them in, thank you ¨

The moment the door opened a girl about six year old came running straight to her arms in a delightful hug.

Next thing, Rachel entered the room with a plastic bag that smelled really really good.

She had brought Quinn a handful of chocolate cookies that they made for her, they stayed there talking for a few minutes till it was time to go.

¨ Bye mom ¨ Alison kissed her cheek and held Rachel's hand to go out.

The brunette stood at the door and blew a kiss to the blonde.

¨ See you later Doc...¨

Quinn waved goodbye and smirked.


	13. Spending My Time

_Spending my time watching the days go by feeling so small, I stare at the wall hoping that you think of me too i'm spending my time_

Back to the Spring you find yourself in a dark night at your dad's farm, the stars are so close that you can almost touch it, you are laying on the roof of your red land rover thinking about the hurtful things you said to each other, all couples fight, you are no exception.

That doesn't mean the backfire is any less rough.

You are so sure it was a silly reason but right now you regret being in the middle of nowhere without signal, you close your eyes for just a minute and you swear you can sense her right then and there, touching your heart, feeling the beat quite close, you sure she's breathing on your ear, she says she is sorry and want to make it up to both of you.

Strange how you were dragged by the hand to the back of the car, how warmth spread all over you when she is hovering atop you and she is inches from your mouth when she demands you open your damn brown eyes and look at her.

You thought it was just a ridiculous dream, but no, she is right there.

It's the middle of the night and you're shaking cold, dispite it's indeed spring the countryside make it seems winter.

No wonder that the windows are all blurry like a Titanic movie.

But you pay no mind to this sort of thing because she's holding you close and you know everything is gonna be just fine.


	14. There You'll Be

_In my dreams i'll always see your soul above the sky in my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life i'll keep a part of you with me and everywhere I am there you'll be everywhere I am there you'll be_

She says she misses you, she begs you to come back but it's not like you have a choice.

You're a star now, a famous one to be exacly and the job claim you to be on the road, the whole freaking europe have seen you perform and on every single face on the crowd you search hers.

It's a fall from the sky when you hear her voice on the phone, you miss her so much that is craking your soul to damn pieces.

After everything you've done that's all you get for being a good girl, a call three in the morning.

So when you can't take it anymore you leave everyone behind and catch the first plane back home, you run from the airport you don't even pick up your suitcase screw it.

Less then thirty minutes you're in the door and you crack it open just enough for you to rush you feet to the bedroom. She has just left the bathroom and is wrapped in a towel, her jaw is somewhere in the floor and you don't waste anytime, you are kneeling in front of her. She had it coming.

You show a cup sized box you're holding behind you, you open it so she can see a blue berry slushie inside, her favorite flavor, a ring hanging on the straw.

¨ Lucy Quinn Fabray, will you marry me ? ¨


	15. Chop Suey

_You wanted to grab a brush and put a little make up you wanted to hide the scars to fade away the shake up you wanted to why'd you leave the keys upon the table? you wanted to I don't think you trust in my self righteous suicide I cry when angels deserve to die_

You have never ever seen so much rain in your intire life, spring rain or should you say storm. The lights are blinking and you think they'll burn anyway.

Why the hell you had to tell horror stories this night, you find it amazing how scared Rachel gets when you tell them, but now you're not so positive they're just stories.

You two are hiding in the floor beside the bed and you can barely make up her face in the darkness, you hear a thud downstairs and a shiver runs down the lenght of your creamy white spine and the dog won't stop barking, you know what they say about dogs and kids, they can see ghosts and for god's sake you pray that's not the case.

Keep telling to yourself it's just the wind, it's just the rain and all bad things will go away in a blink of an eye.

Every horror movie has a good side, and when the brunette girl you're curled up with starts sing you chill out a little bit, she snuggles into you even more for support and if a weirdo got in holding a chainsaw you'd scream to him get his sorry ass the hell out he's disturbing your Rae sing.

And that's how you two carry on the whole night, suddenly falling asleep knowing that if you were to die, you'd die very well.


	16. Trouble

_You think your right b__ut you were wrong __you tried to take me __but I knew all along __you can take me __for a ride __i'm not a fool out __so you better run and hide_

Staying cool at your king sized bed you're reading a romantic novel before falling asleep with the book on your face and the lamp on, a figure pops on the door and when you look up you literally fall of the bed.

¨What the fuck happened to you Quinn? ¨

¨ The evil beast you call dog happened to me ¨ She sits on the middle of the bed arms crossed and a huge frown on her face is on display for you.

You sit indian style in front of her and run your fingers carefully through the newest claw marks on her face, her arms full of bite marks but not to harsh.

¨ You tried to give him a bath again didn't you? ¨

¨ Well he was smelly and I for one was trying to do you a fa...ouch! ¨ She screams due to your medication aid process.

¨ I'll have a trouble to clean this off plus you know how he is, he only let me do it honey ¨

¨ Don't you honey me baby girl, I want him out like asap ¨

¨ It's not that bad Quinn, i'm not putting him out unless you want me to go too ¨

She gives you her patented eye roll and you know you have her.

You're cleaning her up when the golden retriever steps cautiously, like he knows he messed up big time.

Quinn clearly stiffens when the big dog come near, if he stands he is almost Rachel's size.

¨ Look he came apologize, give him a break Quinn ¨

The oversized dog jumps on the bed and starts licking the wounds from the blonde's face.

¨ Fine, but I'd rather you licking me than this boy here ¨

You laugh overjoyed by her cuteness showing.

¨ As you wish...honey ¨


	17. Lips Of An Angel

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name __it sounds so sweet __coming from the lips of an angel __hearing those words it makes me weak __and I never wanna say goodbye __but girl you make it hard to be faithful __with the lips of an angel_

Wondering why Rachel is with that mischievous grin on her face you stood near the pool sitting at a chair, magazine in hands and sun glasses on, you're already pretty red from the burning sun.

She keeps staring at you and you gulp because that is not good at all, you don't want to get on her nerves.

You get up to take a lemonade and that's when it hits you.

She sneak up on you god knows how, she is this close and you tremble, she hooks her fingers on your bikini clothed body and you remember of a cute little demon when she smiles at you.

A fraction of second passes and she sends you two flying on the water.


	18. Misery Business

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top __she's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock it's a matter of time before we all run out..._

Right now you can't seem to form coherent thoughts neither words for that matter. She bounces on the couch like a freak, you wonder what the hell went wrong.

The sex appeal is there, no doubt but you're trying to ignore for your sake and sanity, she's...is wearing leather and she did a tribal tattoo on her lower back also she dyed her hair pink, from blonde to fucking pink.

Your face is burning red and you want madly to tackle her jock way on the ground and screw the angel wannabe devil out of her, but you have to refrain from such a filthy action because she's most like receiving a Berry lecture.

But this's insane as you could describe, to the hell with everything you will give her deserved lecture later, when you two are tired out.

The next day you are driving your convertible and arrives home, you're worse than her, let's admit.

She is looking for the real you beneath the black leather jacket, black stiletto heels, blue hair, sun glasses, badass attitude and perfect raised eyebrow.

Well, the rebel in you brings the rebel in her, she did tackled you.


	19. Harder To Breathe

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love you'll understand what I mean when I say there's no way we're gonna give up and like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams is there anyone out there? cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe _

Billiards was always too much fun for you, when you needed a way out, you just had to grab a bottle of tequila and a cue, makes you excited.

A letter arrived to you, the bastard that they call your father has cancer, he's dying and wants you to visit, like hell you're. As if she could read your mind she is there to pick you up from the illness you are fighting against, not his, yours.

She talks sense into your stone like head, but she does not in any occasion forces you to go, instead she turn up the sound and join you on your trick game.

The brunette dances around you, dangerously rubbing on your already horny body, she wants to play, for every strike you do it's a piece of outfit she takes off, by the end of the afternoon she's only on her underwear because you deliberately missed a few blows, while you're fully clothed, you two are wasted to the bones and tomorrow the hangover will be deadly but you do not care neither does she.

She has the tendency to dance really sexy while drunk messing up her hair and swaying her hips to the beat, hard to resist, you don't blame Puck for his slip, she tore your clothes off without caring if she is ripping the fabric or how are you supposed to get out like that. By now the sweat is dripping all over her body and yours, a tangled mess.

When she takes off your panties, she reaches for your lips, she bites the bottom lip and whispers.

¨ No one will do you like I did ¨


	20. Do Ya

_Do ya do ya do ya love me? do you need a little time? do ya do ya do ya want me oh, to hold you when you cry?_

Priceless, the only word to explain the master piece you just lay your eyes on, Quinn talked you and the girls to it she said she had to be there, she puppy dog eyed you. Not like you could say no.

So when Satan shows up with Brittany you think you might die from laughing so hard, Britt is wearing a duck costume (no shit Sherlock) and her partner in crime well, you really think she is the rebirth of the devil on a pokemon trainer attire. With pokeballs and everything.

You are the mighty pirate and your girlfriend a cherrio, now why this look so alike.

Things couldn't be any better, except that when you hit the party, the son of the people who are throwing it is overly drunk, they don't like it at all, so when it's 22:00 pm the cake is already being ate.

Not a bit satisfied you four go on for a karaoke bar near the said party house, and will be waking up on the afternoon of the next day, no recollection of the night before and hangover. For you it seems good enough.


	21. Don't Tell Me

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time? __did you think that it was something I was gonna do and cry? __don't try to tell me what to do, __don't try to tell me what to say, __you're better off that way_

The desfibrilator makes a sound that you seriously hate along with Rachel's cry, you have been trying non stop , they say there's nothing you can do but you don't believe them, you just can't, won't give up. The heart monitor stops and that terrible sound keeps you fully out of it.

They keep telling you you did your best, but if you really had, the little girl laying dead right in front of your very eyes would be smiling at you like she did before, she was Alison's age and hell could be her there. Fading away and you weren't able to save her, it's the first person you left die and it kills you it was just a child.

Your self induced shock state only deepens when you see their parents standing their, crying in each other's arms, you can't hold on much longer so you gather your things and drive, no destiny to. Your cellphone buzzing and you just can't bring yourself to pick it up, you can't face your wife right now.

The road guides you to the old Lima cemetery, you stay there fierce grip on the steering wheel then you man up and walk to a dusty grave that has a few flowers around,the silence is worse than any loud shriek but still you sit there and stares at Russel's grave. He would be laughing of you, can't even save a life.

You lost track of time, it's late and you should be heading back home, you look pathetic hugging your knees and crying, somehow she knows, no need to ask so you are not startled when she comes on a slow pace and sits beside you, your daughter sleeping like a rock on her arms. You two just sitting there, no words spoken, you look to the kid asleep and run your sore fingers on her dark brown hair, showing of a few wisps of blonde, yeah your daughter too.

You make no promises but as long as your heart beats, theirs will be beating too.


	22. Uninvited

_Must be strangely exciting to watch the stoic squirm must be somewhat heartening to watch shepherd meet shepherd __but you you're not allowed you're uninvited an unfortunate slight._

Counting down to the end of the world as you knew, hell as thick as the air you're breathing, first the nature bites back and wreck everything on it's reach, second comes the diseases and suicides, third the dead people start walking.

You lost track of how many people you killed, for every bullet you discarded there's a cut on your body, by now you're a living thing full of scars.

So many lives you left behind that would be useless to look back, hope is something you've lost a long time ago, maybe your soul too that's if you ever had one, caught in a trap your already damaged and little group split up leaving you with just a star shaped necklace and the sweet smell of strawberry.

Nothing can make you refrain from thinking about her, she's the only one who you fight for, she's the reason you get up everyday and survive the apocalypse and you go from town to town looking for Rachel. You're in Vegas and you vaguely remember a vacation where you two spent all your money in cassinos and poker ending up broke and addicted. A smile crossed your features, you are sitting on a chair, your boots resting on the table in front of you, your cowboy hat down covering your face the place so quiet that from miles you hear the song of the infected.

Only if she saw you now, hero looking, she would tell you to keep the boots and hat on while you two fucked. But you know, you'll find her even if it's the last thing you do.


	23. My Life Would Suck Without You

_I know that i've got issues but you're pretty messed up too either way, I found out i'm nothing without you because we belong together now, yeah forever united here somehow, yeah you got a piece of me, and honestly my life, would suck, without you_

¨ What do you want to do to me right now? ¨ She asks in the sexiest voice you've heard her speak.

¨ I want to hit your head with the heavier thing I can find ¨ Her body instantly lowers from her position on your lap.

She sighs in frustration and all her good will disappear in the none existent wind.

¨ Look Rae I didn't mean to do it, she was there and you know I'm a cuddler with no common sense ¨

You try your best not to really smack her on that pretty short blonde head, you do, easier said than done.

¨ But you had to cuddle with Sugar fucking Motta on that stupid movie session glee club held! ¨ Busted

¨Okay so, I was probaby drunk and she didn't even notice we're most sleeping anyway ¨ She lift up her hands in defeat.

You can't control, you get up faster than you thought was possible and pick up the heavier thing you can find, that time the baseball bat and whitin seconds you're chasing your poor girlfriend with it.

¨Like hell she didn't, I was on my twitter and she did twitted about being hugged bone crush style minute by minute by a what was the term again? oh yeah an extremely hot blonde ! ¨

You'll be chasing her down for the rest of the day till she make it up too you and cook an i'm so sorry cake, but for now you settle on this.


	24. You're Still The One

_Looks like we made it __look how far we've come my baby __we might took the long way __we knew we'd get there someday __they said, "I bet they'll never make it" __but just look at us holding on __we're still together, still going strong_

We stopped by the hospital to bring some coffe to Alison, she is in her late night shift by now, like me she's a doctor, when she's not too busy with her usual patients she's singing for the children in there.

It's safe to say she has both her mom and mommy with her all the time. We couldn't be more proud.

Time flew and we're older and wiser than we were before, we kept going even when no one else believed we would make it but we did against all odds.

Now life is giving us the profits of our sacrifice, it's so worth.

Right now we're looking through the glass while Ali sings to a little girl with cancer, we know how much it means just by the spark on her eyes. She sees us and smiles, just like Rachel does and it's so beautiful. She's so good at everything she does, she was a head cheerleader like me and glee club captain like Rachel, her best friend got knocked up and she was there all along the way. Also she was prom Queen and danced with the the guy everyone thought was a freak and got slushied almost everyday, turning out to be a gentleman and handsome nerd that's currently her boyfriend.

I don't need to hold my tears back, neither does my wife.


	25. Running Away

_**A/N : Just so we're clear, back on chapter thirteen Faberry didn't break up they just were apart, now it's a real broke up.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>_Dont lie and say that it's okay it's alright if there's nothing more to say __so i'm running away, i'm leaving this place yeah... i'm running away, i'm running away __don't tell me i'm the one to blame it's too late for you to make me stay. No, I won't stay __so i'm running away, I'm leaving this place, yeah... i'm running away, i'm running away_

Looking to the glass shattered on the kitchen floor you realize just how hurt you're, you said to her turn around and leave because you couldn't see her face never again, well you didn't expect her to do exacly as you said.

You thought she was being an unfaithful slut but you weren't able to prove, that's what it was...thoughts.

She didn't want to explain herself and all the times she were home past midnight, she just wasn't aware of her obligation to ya, you demanded to know what was going on now you didn't have a good excuse neither a girlfriend to apologize to.

Your stupidity was higher and when you found out she was working on two jobs and gave up college because she was a pregnant teen it was too late. It was all expensive for only you two to handle, despite Puck's cleaning pool service help.

So you stand in the door outside her recently bought and bigger flat in hopes you'll get her back.

Arriving from a nerve-racking work day she pass right through you without even a glance at your sorry face, althought she does leave the door hanging open, you enter and see the decoration, very alike the flat you two were planning to buy, the baby's bedroom all purple decorated like you wanted.

She's with both hands on the bathroom counter, too tired to have a bath on her own, you gather all your courage and walk her way, you slide your hands on hers and turn her around enough so you're between her legs, you kiss the air out of her lungs and beg for forgiveness, she's too tired to complain, so you just guide her to the shower and you'll be washing her sore body for the rest of the time being.


	26. Beth

_Beth, I hear you callin' But I can't come home right now me and the boys are playin' and we just can't find the sound just a few more hours and I'll be right home to you I think I hear them callin' oh, Beth what can I do Beth what can I do_

I'm walking slowly through the grass of the graveyard, hand in hand with a boy ten to eleven years old, bright hazel eyes and equal dark hair like mine bangs over his little face, there's a big beautiful shaped grave with gold inscription with our mothers names in it.

We sit on the marble near and I take a cupcake out of my basket, he smiles and I put a candle and light it up for him.

¨Make a wish and blow your candle Sean, it's time ¨

He is holding tight on my hand, he made the wish and blew the candle. After he is in my arms, i'm holding him from behind, nuzzling his soft hair with my nose.

¨ What do you wished buddy? ¨

¨ I wished for mom and mommy to be okay up there, and...for the cupcake do not taste like pink ¨


	27. Uptown Girl

_And when she knows what she wants from her time and when she wakes up and makes up her mind __she'll see i'm not so tough just because i'm in love with an uptown girl_

It was before that summer when they got together, Quinn was again on the bottom of the social ladder, this time because she came out to the entire school. If someone had the right to say high school was hell that person would be the blonde.

She stood in McKinley's hallway drenched in cold icy slushie, it was a whole machine they threw at her just like that, she made her way to the girls locker room, she would have to shower...again.

The cold beverage mixing with her tears, no difference between them, only for the close viewer, fists to the wall, one more color to add to her messed up life, she didn't see a smaller frame coming around.

The brunette didn't even ask, she started pulling the blonde's shirt off and taking shampoo and conditioner, she washed Quinn's hair with easiness, than the rest of her body, over the underwear.

¨ Why are you doing it midget? ¨

Rachel didn't stop, she did exacly the opposite handling her supposed friend, licking her lips while going further down the blonde's body.

¨ Rachel! ¨

¨ I'm sorry Quinn you have a very nice body and...slushie on your mouth ¨ The brunette stated and wiped off the slushie from the corner of Quinn's mouth stopping mid section with her index finger barely out of her frenemie's mouth.

She cleaned the swollen red hand Quinn screwed and walked away, leaving a slacked jaw open and a warm taste on the ex head cheerleader lips.

The glee club captain was standing in the doorway, she didn't looked back or over her shoulder.

¨ I'm too you know, I mean bisexual ¨


	28. Accidentally In Love

_Come on, come on turn a little faster come on, come on the world will follow after come on, come on because everybody's after love __so I said? i'm a snowball running? running down into the spring that's coming all this love melting under blue skies belting out sunlight shimmering love_

Rain falling from a blue sky, that didn't bother you not really, you had a bet to win and you sure as hell wasn't giving up.

You sang across the street completely water covered, you belted the words from a love song for her, everyone thinking you're out of you mind, your clothes damp and glued to your shivering skin. She said loud and clear that if you did sing a song for her in the middle of the street while the earth blew up in rain she would kiss you.

So there you are, bubbly face in front of her.

¨ Now my payment ¨

She pull you by the waist and kisses you right there, it seems like a movie scene, people passing by looking for shelter. But there's only the two of you.

¨ You Rae you're something else, someone special ¨

And that was the first time she called you like that.


	29. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christimas

_Here we are as in olden days __happy golden days of yore __faithful friends __who are dear to us __gather near to us once more __through the years __we all will be together __if the fates allow __hang a shining star __upon the highest bough __and have yourself __a merry little christmas now_

Kissing under a mistletoe you moaned softly against her lips, happiness spreading all over the place, she looked so cute on her winter coat, red gloves and hood.

You prayed that time would stop so you could spent the rest of your life staring at her laughing and running on the snow covered road from a pissed snow haired latina, all so christimacy and funny and warm despite the killer cold. It's been a year since you are together, more like a lifetime. And if you had to start over and do it again you would.

That night you partied and saw fireworks through it, you were alone and cozy by the fireplace, cuddling together. She seemed to drift of to a peaceful slumber but you brought her back by kissing her neck and blowing air on her ear, she was suddenly very aware of your growing desire and hers, you promised you'd wait till she felt like doing it.

She took you by the hand and led you to the bedroom, a big king sized bed inviting you in, she pushed you making you fall with your back on it standing on your elbows while she undressed you and herself.

You didn't ask if she was fine with it because her eyes never looked so sure of herself, so you went with it, not like you weren't dying to make her feel good, but you were feeling a little bit insecure, it was her first time after all.

But when she is inches from your mouth, hot breathe on you and she says so passionately that she loves you and you say it back, well all your doubts go away, and you'll be as gentle as possible that's till she wants you to be rough.


	30. I Feel Pretty Unpretty

_I wish could tie you up in my shoes make you feel unpretty too I was told I was beautiful but what does that mean to you look into the mirror who's inside there the one with the long hair same old me again today (yeah) __my outsides look cool my insides are blue everytime I think i'm through it's because of you 've tried different ways but it's all the same at the end of the day I have myself to blame i'm just trippin'_

Humming through the lyrics of your duet with Quinn you gladly mix up the blend to the super cake you're cooking, tomorrow is Brittany and Santana's marriage birthday and your girl politely neglected to do it since she does not have what it takes to do an instantaneous pasta if she was in the middle of the jungle with tigers wanting to kill her and all kinds of venomous plants surrouding.

You do have the skill but not the greatest cleaning sense, so it's a miracle you can walk on your kitchen, fully painted with chocolate flake, flour, grany and paste oh my. She hears you humming and pick up the spanish guitar to play the same song, she sings her part from her spot on the living floor and you sing yours swaying your hips to the beat.

¨ Don't baby, you'll leave a bigger mess ¨

¨ But I wasn't...¨

¨ Nope ¨

You huff annoyed but nevermind because she's already behind you, hands on your hips, swaying against you just like you were doing, by incident you toss the...thing on the spoon on her pretty little face, she blinks and smirks devilishly.

¨FOOD FIGHT ! ¨


	31. Closing Time

**_A/N : This chapter is inspired on a picture from a deviant called Patronustrip, because I can ;)_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Closing time you don´t have to go home but you can´t stay here I know who I want to take me home I know who I want to take me home I know who I want to take me home take me home_

You're still red clothed while she's only in her black bra and panties you bend over her red marker in hand, inches apart from her so kissable lips that's is driving you two crazy.

Starting with her cleavage where her dark brown locks fall, there's a heart and it's written love you with Q beneath, on the other side it's written mine and Q, above her navel there's a heart with an arrow across it's written all mine Q, a little to the right is written Quinn was here.

At first she didn't like the idea, but when you said it wasn't hard to clean off and she saw the things you wrote lower, let's say she was an open sketch book.


	32. Falling In

_Everytime I see your face my heart takes off on a high speed chase now don't be scared, it's only love baby, that we're falling in I__ can't wait to tomorrow this feeling has swallowed me whole and know that i've lost control __this heart that i've followed has left me so hollow that was then this is now yeah you have changed everything_

Shelby was off to a business trip so she left you and Rachel to babysit, you watch in amusement as the baby plays with Rachel's hair while she sings Beth to sleep, your girlfriend's belly already showing the pregnancy karma.

You walk towards them, and positions yourself at the baby's crib arms on the egdes of it, they haven't stopped yet. That's until the infant fall asleep on the brunette's arms and is put in the crib, you move so you're hugging Rachel from behind and you rest your head on her shoulder.

¨ You think she'll forgive me someday ¨

¨ Sure, she'll know you did what you thought was best for her ¨

¨ Have you forgiven your mother? ¨

¨ Nope ¨

¨ Right ¨


	33. Somewhere Only We Know

_Oh! simple thing where have you gone i'm getting old and I need something to rely on so tell me when you're gonna let me in i'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin a__nd if you have a minute why don't we go talking about that somewhere only we know? this could be the end of everything so why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

Dreams are lovely because they take you where no car or plane can, except maybe you girlfriend. Who is the one you're currently dreaming about, already reached second bases. Extra points because you'll be getting lucky soon that's if this horrible noise some moron decided to cause didn't wake you up.

Your hand flies to your face, scratching your hair and you open your eyes with a groan, you throw the covers aside and sit with your bare feets on the cold wooden floor and look in the window's direction only to see little stones being thrown at it. What the actual fuck.

Poor human who's doing that will receive a good Berry speech about disturbing a star's beauty sleep, you cross your arms and raises an eyebrow when the said human is your stud of a girlfriend.

¨ Come down beautiful ¨ She begs, hand just above her heart

Yeah of course because you weren't having a great dream and don't have anything better to do anyway.

¨Sure ¨ You go down on the tree beside your window, not caring that you're wearing your pajamas that resumes in a black tank top and a polka dot shorts, plus your slippers.

She slungs an arm around your shoulders and with a smug smile she starts singing that Keane's song that suits the moment oh so perfectly.


	34. Wild Word

_You know i've seen a lot of what the world can do and it's breaking my heart in two because I never wanna see you a sad girl don't be a bad girl __but if you wanna leave, take good care I hope you make a lot of nice friends out there but just remember there's a lot of bad and beware_

Backpack almost dropping from your shoulder, you hold it still though, you made a promise you couldn't keep, it's the middle of July and on your vacation you're leaving town to find out which path you should follow before everything just blows on your face.

The night prior you played spin the bottle, it was her turn and it landed on you, it'd be okay if she hadn't crawled on your lap and drunken kissed the devil out of you. Most important, all of them acted like they knew it or were too drunk to notice, you heard a few declaiming ¨mail man ¨ and some ¨ I fucking knew it ¨ aka Santana.

Please, your own mother said you were a freaking gay Fabray and for Rachel midget Berry.

So you sit on the back of the bus, headphones plugged and forehead on the window, you'll have a lot of time to think things through. And hopefully you'll be back.


	35. Thanks For The Memories

**_A/N : Lion Quinn and Jewfasa are so goddamn addicting, holy sweet hell_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Been looking forward to the future but my eyesight is going bad and this crystal ball it's always cloudy except for when you look into the past(look into the past) one night stand(one night stand off) o__ne night and one more time thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great "he tastes like you only sweeter" _

They look at you devilishy the three of them, you don't know what is coming from a whole session of Lion King Disney's movie.

Sweet innocent my ass Brittany approaches you with her fingers twitching from foretaste her sea eyes bigger than you remember them being.

¨ Let us try something Quinn ¨ Rachel says from behind you, how the heck she got there so fast. From the looks she trades with Santana bad things are bound to happen.

Fifteen minutes later you are the spit image of a lion, color and all.


	36. Snuff

**_A/N : It's a heavy drama chapter, i'm good at humor but i'm better at drama and I had a shit day so here we go_**

* * *

><p><em>So save your breath, I will not hear <em>_I think I made it very clear y__ou couldn't hate enough to love i__s that supposed to be enough?__I only wish you weren't my friend t__hen I could hurt you in the end __I never claimed to be a Saint...__Uh, my own was banished long ago i__t took the death of hope to let you go_

The way Santana's banging on the door is making your already throbbing head hurt even more, you're kneeling on the floor hands above your head just to see if you can shut the world outside, you dont' wanna see you don't wanna know. For how long she's in that bathroom, you lost count when your blonde friend started sobbing so hard her entire body shook.

At the beginning it wasn't so serious, Leroy and Hiram took her to a Broadway's manager uptown but the man tried to rape her, the name calling and slushies only made it worse for her to pretend it was all okay, smiles and make up, but she cut herself everywhere the eyes couldn't see and you realized that when she fainted from blood loss while it was dripping down the hallway's ground.

¨Get the fuck out of there Berry or I swear i'll bring the door down ¨ You three hear a click.

¨What have I done? ¨ She whispers.

She's sliding to the floor, wrists badly bruised, her shirt rode up revealing some new cuts above the old ones. Brittany turns around so fast you fear she'll have wiplash, the brunette cherrio kneels beside Rachel and hoists her up carrying her to the king sized bed.

Her shirt red from the blood stained on your frienemie's body, she covers her mouth to prevent the blood from spilling on the covers because of the coughing fit, that's when you wake up from your half state, you run downstairs Britt hot on your heels you pick some medicines and bandages and comeback, after she's all cleaned up and asleep on Santana's lap you lay down on the other side of her and embrace her, she open her eyes and change positions so she's against you instead of Santana.

You smile, Brittany is at Rachel's feet in the bed laying sideways, you three exchange glances knowing it'll be hard but you gotta make her try, falling asleep right after.


	37. Set It On Fire

_Feel the rhythm let it take you higher follow my lead and we'll set it on fire d__j's is pouring silk on my eardrum my hips move every time the beat drops all that's missing is you missing is you quit being so shy boy come over my body is yours if you want it let's set this dance floor on fire me and you_

Music is freedom no matter where you're, is like looking up at the sky it's the same anywhere, Quinn took you to a recreative center to see some guys dancing, you're along with the gleeks (believe it or not ) in a hip hop competition.

You saw them at the fountain, in a car's garage, a park, even on your own ballet classes you didn't know about, she looks so hot on her black sports bra, sweat pants and hoodie. You on the other hand is not that far behind, you keep up with every single song and style. And that kind of dance is amazing and beautiful.

Now teaching Finnept to dance without breaking your nose again in time to the competition... just another story.


	38. Break Me Shake Me

_So break me, shake me, hate me, take me over when the madness stops then you will be alone Just break me, shake me, hate me, take me over When the madness stops then you will be alone_

Your cute, petite, annoying and hot girlfriend has been texting aka sexting you twenty four seven, more or less like this.

¨I like you ¨

¨I adore your voice ¨

¨I crave your lips ¨

¨I want your for god's sake long legs ¨

¨I love your boobs and ass ¨

¨ Rachel ! ¨

¨ ;D ¨


	39. Stop Crying Your Heart Out

**_A/N : I dreamed about Rachel like thirty minutes ago (I was her) thought about writing about it but no it's sick, weirdest half dream half nightmare ever, I was guiding americans they're sleeping at my house, it was late and I didn't let them shower cause I was afraid I'd wake up my parents in the middle of the night I had an asthma attack and threw up a ball of...something, then I refused to be sick cause I had first day of school the next day, I was crying and someone held my hands, I woke up in a wheelchair and with a white thing covering my eyes like I was blind or something I was indeed crying and told this person holding my hands that I was barely sober and had this dreams about a great life, which means I was miserable, the end._**

* * *

><p><em>'Cause all of the stars a<em>_re fading away j__ust try not to worry y__ou'll see them some day t__ake what you need a__nd be on your way a__nd stop crying your heart out_

Her delicate fingers do wonders to you, not only in that sense, she's spreading shampoo on your long hair and massaging them, you make this involuntary noises that sound much like moans. You're both in the bathtub having a great shower, she's with her back pressed against the counter and you're settled between her legs.

¨How was your day sweet heart? ¨ She asks you without stopping her manual job

¨ I quit work, my boss is a bitch and made me cry, I have a hundred bills to pay and I have no idea how, life sucks...what about yours? ¨

¨ I was accepted in medicine school, my boss want me to be his new main photographer which means higher payment and I have the most perfect girlfriend in the world...life rocks ¨

Even though things are messed up now she knows you're smirking.


	40. Miss You Love

**_A/N : I'd die if Faberry or Pezberry happened but I'd go in combustion if Faberrittana happened._**

* * *

><p><em>Make room for the prey <em>_'cause i'm coming in w__ith what I wanna say but i__t's gonna hurt a__nd I love the pain a__ breeding ground for hate but... i__'m not, not sure, n__ot too sure how it feels t__o handle everyday l__ike the one that just past i__n the crowds of all the people_

I knew Quinn had more than a hardcore crush on Berry, problem was I did too, reason why I was so mean to the smaller brunette. It was pure and fresh desire, and I couldn't handle myself around her for too long. Britt-Britt knew it before I came to an uptake, because she wanted sex to be dating and wanted it with Rachel further with our HBIC.

What pushed the buttons, made something inside of me switch on though was when we're at school and I was at the top of the stairs, Berry was climbing up covered in purple slushie and another color I couldn't make out and her eye lids were closing she stumbled back and was going to take a great fall if within seconds I wasn't pushing her back by the hand and hugging her.

Than I discovered about the cutting stuff, and I came out as the blonde's girlfriend, Brittany insisted that we went to this summer camp all of us and a week later we're in a polyamorous relationship.


	41. Someday We'll Know

_Someday we'll know if love can move a mountain someday we'll know why the sky is blue someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you... d__oes anybody know the way to Atlantis? or what the wind says when she cries? i'm speeding by the place that I met you f__or the ninety-seventh time... tonight_

By now you know she never said I love you if she didn't meant it, like ever. It was already difficult for her to tell that to her parents let along anyone else.

You were dating for a few months and nothing, you started to think she didn't feel what she said she did at least not like you, after all you're known to be intense.

So when you are driving to get a veggie pizza for you and bacon for her, she runs the window down and screams a higher F note Rachel I love you, you step on the breaks and the car comes to a stop so fast you're afraid she'll get hurt.

Your face is a deep red and your jaw hanging open, eyes never that wide before. She looks at you with a grin and roughly presses her lips against yours.

¨ Hospital...my neck hurts baby ¨


	42. 100 Years

_15 there's still time for you time to buy, time to lose yourself within a morning star 15 i'm all right with you 15, there's never a wish better than this when you only got 100 years to live h__alf time goes by suddenly you're wise another blink of an eye __67 is gone the sun is getting high we're moving on..._

This day seems much like the day we got married, the happiest of our lives, friends and family were there, but they disappeared as soon as the song started to play, we were twenty five.

We danced on the rain, we kissed, we were eighteen.

The sunset never looked so beautiful, we watched as the sun hit the waves of the ocean, we held hands, we were forty six.

Right now if we touch each other we'll be touching the sky, there's the kind of love that starts in the end, ours started where it should have, we are together forever, everyday.


End file.
